


They are not that much alike

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Flash fics [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart finds out that Barry has a cousin, who really needs a punch in his smirking face</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are not that much alike

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that Len is OC here and for that i apologies I am going to try and work on my characterization for him I promise.

When Len got the slightly garbled call from Barry that morning he had rather worried especially when Barry had insisted he come to the West residence for 1pm, refused to give an explanation over the phone then hung up. Len tried to avoid Joe West as best he could, mainly due to him being a criminal who was dating the man’s surrogate son, the relationship between the two men was slightly less strained since thanksgiving but they still were not likely to become best friends any time soon.

Len looked down at his watch, then cursed, he was running unusually late, having only ten minutes left to get to the West house, luckily he had been staying in safe house only fifteen minutes away, so if he broke a few speed limits he would get there on time.

With fifteen seconds to spare Len pulled into the West drive way, got off his motor bike, stowed away the helmet, then walked to the door and rang the bell. When the door was answered his first thought was that Barry was standing in front of him, however within three seconds he knew that assessment was wrong.

The man before him had the same bone structure as Barry, but a smirk that would have looked out of place on Barry’s face, he was slightly younger, his hair was also flicked up at the front, in a style completely different to Barry’s, his fashion sense also seemed to be mostly about layering polo shirts, however the biggest difference became apparent when he opened his mouth.

“Wow sexy criminal vibe going on, please tell me you are not going out with someone as dull as by science obsessed cousin.” The look alike smirked wider, Len had an almost irresistible urge to punch him in the face.

Joe came to stand behind the younger man, disapproval written all over his face, and for a change it was not directed at Len. Turning to the other man he said

“How pissed off with me would Barry be if I punched him in his smirking face?”

“Very, but everyone else would give you a medal, come in Snart.” Came Joe’s answer as he pushed the look alike into the living room. Walking into the house Len noticed that Iris and Eddie were both there, along with Barry who was giving his look alike an exasperated look.

Along with those three was someone Len had never seen before, a younger man –about the look alikes age, who was wearing a dark purple silk shirt, black skinny jeans and had a look of fond irritation on his face. Barry look away from the other and to Len, his face went from exasperation to apologetic within a split second.

“Len, I am sorry, he was not supposed to answer the door.” Barry told him a slight wince in his voice when he saw the thunderous expression on the other man’s face.

“No need to apologise Barry, however I do think that introductions are in order.” Len drawled whilst walking over to sit next to Barry on the couch.

“Len, this is my cousin Sebastian Smyth and his fiancé Kurt Hummel, they spent Thanksgiving with their close family so came here to visit this weekend. Kurt, Sebastian this is my partner Leonard Snart.” Barry said gesturing to the two men sitting on one of the love seats in Joe’s living room.

“Partner, what is it old man scared of the word boyfriend, or is that just too juvenile for you.” Sebastian said expression flashing ice cold before falling back into his natural smirk.

“Actually, partners are people who stick together through thick and thin, that have your back no matter what, boyfriends are easily swayed, which is why you hear the term ex-boyfriend more than ex-partner. I will always stick with Barry therefore he is my partner not my boyfriend.” Len answered a neutral expression fixed on his face. Len was spared from any more questions about his and Barry’s relationship by Kurt and Iris who started talking about wedding planning and how their respective partners were useless at it. Half way through that conversation Joe caught Len’s eye the gestured for him to go into the kitchen, carefully extracting himself from Barry he walked into the kitchen and waited, 58 seconds later Joe walked into the room.

“I never thought I would say this to you Snart but I apologise, I mentioned you in passing to Kurt, Sebastian happened to overhear our conversation and demanded to meet you. Barry never was able to say no to him, with them looking so much alike they were often mistaken for twins, which made them very close before everything with his mom happened. However Sebastian has always been mean and had very little filter.” Joe explained, a pinched look around his eyes.

“Detective West, Sebastian’s attitude is not your fault, he’s a dick but he seems to care for Barry. Also they don’t look that much alike” Len answered leaning back against the counter.

“You don’t think they look that much alike?” Joe questioned.

“Barry is broader in the shoulder, however he always holds them slightly slumped as if he is trying to make himself smaller, Barry’s smile is so bright it lights up his whole face, the hair is obviously different, plus there is something about Barry that just screams that he is a good person which is missing from Sebastian.” Len said with a shrug as if pointing out the obvious.

“Snart, you can call me Joe if you want.” Joe told him before walking out of the room. Len stood silently for a second trying to process what just happened. An indignant shout as the sound of someone being punched, drew him out of the kitchen and into the living room so fast he could have been mistaken for the flash.

The scene that greeted him was the last thing he expected, Sebastian had his ass on the floor and was holding his bleeding nose, whilst looking dazed. Barry was being held back by Joe and Eddie, clearly having been the one to smack his cousin. Iris was next to Sebastian assessing the damage to the man, whist Kurt was by the door head in his hands. Deciding he would be the best port of call Len walked over to him.

“What happened there?” He asked the younger man.

“After Uncle Joe came back in, Sebastian turned to Barry and asked him why he decided to date a criminal, was it the size of your bank balance, or as my fiancé so crudely put it, the size of your cock. Barry just lost it, I barely saw him move the next thing I knew Seb was on the ground and Barry was being restrained. Not that I blame him if anyone said something like that about Seb I would hit them. I don’t understand why he is being such a Jerk, he has not been this bad since high school.” Kurt groaned his head hitting the wall gently. With a sigh Len moved over to the three men in the middle of the room, he moved to stand in front of Barry blocking Sebastian from his sight.

“Scarlet you need to calm down he is trying to get under your skin and push your buttons, just like I did with Lisa and Cisco when she introduced him as her boyfriend. You need to calm down before you do something you regret, I have had worse things said about me and to me than anything your cousin could come up with.” Len told Barry by the end of the speech he was slumped against Joe and Eddie who transferred him into Len’s arms.

“I guess I need to chill out.” Barry whispered to Len who chuckled at the bad pun. Len lead the younger man to the couch where he sat with him as Iris took Sebastian through to the kitchen, they were followed by Kurt who despite his irritation was worried about his fiancé.

“You know Snart you’re not so bad.” Eddie told him settling in the chair opposite Joe’s.

“You can call me Len if you want.” He told them brushing it off like it was no big deal, when in truth, it mattered to him that the most important people in Barry’s life could tolerate him at the very least.

The four men spent the next ten minutes in silence, one that was not to uncomfortable. Sebastian emerged from the kitchen looking chastised and slightly subdued.

“Mr Snart could I have a word with you, I promise not to be to insulting.” Sebastian said, Barry went to protest but Len kissed him on the forehead then got up and followed Sebastian into the now empty kitchen –Kurt and Iris having left for the lounge.

“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour both towards you and Barry. Barry is a sweet guy who is easily taken advantage of, despite the fact I am a year and a half younger I have always felt that I should defend him. Especially after my grandparents disinherited him when his mom was killed. So when I heard he was dating you, an older man and a criminal as well I just wanted to make sure he was safe and not being taken advantage of. I guess I got my answer when you calmed him down I can tell that you really love him.” Sebastian rubbed his forehead then looked up at the sound of a chair moving across the floor, Len sat down opposite him at the table.

“Kid if there is one thing I understand it is wanting to keep your family safe. I cannot tell you why Barry chose to date me, the one thing I can tell you is that I love him completely and that I will do anything to keep him safe. I can also tell you that I have tried to give him expensive gifts and he has given every one of them back, he always tells me that you cannot buy love and that gift should only be given at Birthdays and Christmas. I would give him the world if he wanted it yet the only thing he has ever asked for is that I see the good in myself. You are forgiven by the way kid, but I would suggest you apologise to Barry because he was the most hurt by your comments.” Getting up Len clasped the kid on the back and left the room.

He sent Barry into the kitchen after he sat back down in the living room where Iris asked his opinion on cake type for a wedding. Fifteen minutes later Barry and Sebastian came back into the living room arms draped over one another’s shoulders. Len smirked and because he is a bit of an ass said

“Hey Barry why don’t we take your cousin to STAR labs so he can chill with Catlin and Cisco.” An excited yell from Sebastian and a pained groan from Barry was his only answer.                        

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian and Barry's Mothers were sisters which is how they are related. 
> 
> This is a one shot for now let me know if anyone wants me to continue it with the meeting in star labs and maybe Sebastian meeting the Rouges.


End file.
